Mystery Island (script)
PRINCESS GWENEVERE AND THE JEWEL RIDERS 23 MYSTERY ISLAND CAST * GWENEVERE, "Gwen" * SUNSTAR * FALLON * MOONDANCE * TAMARA * CLEO * SUGAR * SPIKE * ARCHIE * FLOATER * DRIFTER * NUBBIN * KALE * RUFUS * TWIG * GRIMM * MORGANA GUEST CHARACTERS * SNOWBALL - Giant Totoro ACT I (page missing) SUGAR Eeek From behind them a portal opens and three heads peer out. As the babies lean back, Cleo's ribbons get tangled in the Gliders. Floater, Nubbin and Drifter are pulled out. FLOATER Yipes! Floater goes tumbling in the air and lands on Archie. Floater kisses Archie. FLOATER Archie!! ARCHIE Oh no, not the Gliders!! Drifter and Nubbin start tumbling Sugar, flipping her upside down. CROWD Yea! Drifter and Nubbin spin Spike with their feet and toss him up in the air. SPIKE Yeow! Sugar and Spike end up balanced in between the Gliders in a much taller pyramid. SUGAR Woah! The gliders take bows. CLEO Hey, this is our act! Tamara and Gwen call from the sidelines. GWEN Floater, Nubbin, Drifter, What are you doing here? FLOATER (Tumbling by with Archie) We're tumbling, wheee, with Archie! ARCHIE Dooo! Let go of me you magic furball! NUBBIN We're dancing! DRIFTER We're - falling - ah! The gliders are all twirled up in Cleo's ribbons and the entire pyramid comes tumbling to the ground in a heap. DRIFTER (Pops his head up from under the baby pile) Someone's crying! FLOATER In the wild magic. GWEN Crying? NUBBIN We came to get you TAMARA Some creature may be hurt... or in trouble! GWEN We should check this out. TAMARA Lead on, Gliders. The gliders leap into the air sprinkling magic trails after them. CLEO What about us, we're Jewel Riders too! SPIKE/SUGAR Yeah! TAMARA All right, let's go. The three girls raise their jewels into the air together and slap them together in a high-five move. GWEN/TAMARA/FALLON Jewel Power! The three girls power up. The gliders have opened a portal into the wild magic. ARCHIE Can't we discuss this... Floater reaches down and grabs Archie, pulling him in. CUT TO: (2) ANOTHER AREA OF THE FAIRGROUNDS The Dweasels are lying on top of a food stall, tumbling food into their mouths. RUFUS (Lifting his head up) Ooh, see that? Twig tosses a big burger into his mouth. TWIG Yum, good burgers. RUFUS No, the Jewel Riders went into the wild magic. TWIG So... RUFUS So... TWIG Em, Witchy One told us to watch Jewel Riders. RUFUS And... TWIG Em, report back any magical bits. Dweasels toss their food. DWEASELS Wild magic bits?!! The Dweasels dash off. CUT TO: (3) INT. WILD MAGIC The gliders zip through glide the Jewel Riders. Behind them the wild magic is getting rough tossing the Jewel Riders about the voids of wild magic. FLOATER This way! DRIFTER This way!!! NUBBIN glides upside down. NUBBIN This way too! FALLON The magic is getting rough! ARCHIE (Holding on to Floater's tail) Doo! GWEN Jewel Riders, use your magic glider wings! The three girls hold up their Jewels and their glider wings morph behind them, stabilizing their flight. The Jewel Riders glide on through the magical void following the three gliders. CUT TO: (4) EST. CASTLE THORNWOODS INT. KALE'S THORNROOM Kale sits on her throne, brooding. The Dweasels are jumping up and down in front of her. TWIG Jewel Riders, Witchy Thing! RUFUS They went into the wild magic! KALE You Dweasels! The Jewel Riders always ride the wild magic. What else have you got? The Dweasels look at each other. Rufus pulls out a half-eaten sandwich. RUFUS Burger, Witchy Thing? GRIMM sticks his head in and sucks up the food. GRIMM YUM! Rufus's foot gets sucked up into Grimm's mouth. RUFUS Eeeek!! KALE You idiots!! No wonder I haven't collected any magic jewels! Behind her a magic cloud appears with the face of Morgana inside. MORGANA Kale, you disappoint me. KALE Really... MORGANA The Jewel Riders are headed to a place of intense magical activity. KALE So I've heard... MORGANA A wizard's lair has been revealed. We will follow the Jewel Riders. And if there's a Wizard Jewel, you'll bring it to me. KALE If there is a magic jewel, I'll get it all right! (To herself) But I won't give it to you. (Stands up and bellows) Grimm, bring the Dragon Wagon!!! GRIMM (Spits out Rufus) Patooie! Rufus goes flying across the screen. RUFUS Aiieeeee!!! CUT TO: (5) INT. WILD MAGIC The Jewel Riders and the gliders have arrived at a wild magic crossroads. A cry drifts out across the magic. FLOATER Hear that? Tamara is using her Heart Stone to scan the magic portals. FLOATER (Listening at a portal) Maybe. NUBBIN Not this one. DRIFTER Definitely... not. GWEN Tamara? TAMARA (Pointing to a portal) I think it's this one. GWEN All right, thanks Gliders, we'll take it from here. NUBBIN Bye bye bye FLOATER Fly fly fly NUBBIN Good luck, Jewel Riders! ARCHIE You can let go of me now! Floater lets go of Archie. Archie falls into the portal and vanishes. ARCHIE Gakadoo! The Jewel Riders fly into the selected portal opening. CUT (6) EST. AERIAL OVER MYSTERY ISLAND BLUFFS In the middle of the sky, a portal opens. The Jewel Riders come flying out. FALLON Look out, the portal's opened in mid-air! SUNSTAR Gwen, they're falling! Sunstar flies to catch Gwen. Gwen grabs Spike with one hand and Spike grabs Cleo. Sugar and Archie fly but Tamara, Fallon and Moondance go tumbling to the ground. GWEN Go, Sunstar! Sunstar dives to the others. The magic glider wings can't hold them as the girls and Moondance fall to this ground. GWEN Jewel of sun, hear my call. Catch my friends, before they fall! Gwen fires her Sunstone. Gwen and Sunstar's jewel power hits some sea bushes by the beach and grow a series of giant tree cushions out of them. Tamara and Fallon fire their jewels and form shields around themselves as they hit the tree tops, bouncing from one to another and softly lighting on the ground. Sunstar lands next to them. Sugar and Archie fly down. The girls look around at the deserted island. Fallon is already scanning the area with her Moonstone. GWEN We didn't expect a portal in the middle of the sky! CLEO I wasn't scared! A long wail is heard floating in the air. CLEO (jumps behind Tamara) Ahh! GWEN Find anything, Fallon? FALLON This path leads to those buildings over there. There is a path leading from the beach up to some bizarre structures. GWEN All right, let's move out! CUT TO: (7) EXT. MYST BUILDINGS - DAY The Jewel Riders have wandered along the path to the bizarre structures before them. GWEN Hello?! Seems deserted. Nothing but a desolate wind blows. ANGLE - They wander into a courtyard and before them stands a magic portal. FALLON Look, a magic portal. GWEN There's another one. Another appears across the courtyard. And another. The Jewel Riders try and walk around the portals but they keep moving to block their way. ARCHIE Doot The girls walk another way but a portal floats across their path, blocking their way. FALLON Stubborn, isn't it. Fallon shines her Moonstone at the portal and it disappears. From behind it a chrome-steel knight leaps out riding a fire snorting, black charger. It heads straight for Fallon. FALLON Look out! The girls and animals leap out of the way. The night swerves right for Fallon. Fallon somersaults away. Moondance is already there as Fallon lands on Moondance. Moondance rears and charges. Fallon fires out a lance, locking her beam with the knight's fire staff. Fallon swings her beam under the knight's staff sending it flying right out of the knight's hand. Fallon fires at the knight and it disappears. GWEN Good one, Fallon. FALLON It was just an illusion. TAMARA What's this? The portal has revealed a stone sculpture behind it There is a picture of a jewel on it. The jewel has 12 spokes emanating from it. GWEN Hmmm, looks like a jewel. FALLON Sure does, but what are these lines? FALLON uses her Moonstone and reveals another portal nearby is an illusion. FALLON That one is an illusion also. The babies are studying another portal floating off the ground. Inside is a hazy picture of a tower. A soft cry emanates from the portal. SUGAR Hey, look at this CLEO Don't mess with anything, doof! Spike has climbed onto Cleo's back to look inside. SPIKE What is it? Sugar pushes his hand through. SUGAR Ah, just another illusion Archie flies over. ARCHIE Wait a minute, don't - gakafloeiie! Sugar, Spike and Cleo fall into it, Spike grabs Archie as they fall into the portal. The portal disappears revealing a path to the clock tower. TAMARA Cleo, Sugar, Spike! GWEN What happened to them? FALLON Not all the portals are illusions! CLEO (os) Tamara, we're ok. SUGAR (os) It's dark here. TAMARA They're all right. GWEN Look, the portal revealed another path FALLON Let's explore that tower. TAMARA (to babies) Stay calm, we'll find you. CLEO Okay. The group walks on the path to the ancient clock tower. PAN UP TO SKIES - Dragon Wagon flies over head. KALE There they are!! Dweasels, do you smell any magic? RUFUS Yes, no magic too big. TWIG Or too smelly for us. The Dragon Wagon soars to the tower. CUT TO: (8) INT. UNDERGROUND CAVE A strange fluffy field of purple. Cleo pops her head up above the fluff. CLEO Spike? SPIKE Over here, Cleo. Where's Archie? Sugar flies over to a pair of feet sticking up out of the fluff. Sugar lifts him out. SUGAR Here he is. ARCHIE Doot! Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into. Cleo and Spike join them. CLEO Where are we? ARCHIE Somewhere we're not supposed to be! SPIKE We can't just sit here, let's explore. The babies bound off into the fluff. ARCHIE I will do no such thing. I'm sitting right here until the Princess comes and gets - hey! The babies are bounding across the fluffy field. A scary, windy snore fills the dark room. ARCHIE On the other hand- Wait for m''e!! Archie takes off after the babies. They have arrived at a big mound, looks like a small hill. Sugar flies up. '''SUGAR' Up here! SPIKE Help me up, Cleo. CLEO Tumble routine One! SPIKE Right. Spike tumbles onto Cleo's back and leaps up, arms outstretched. Sugar grabs his hands and tosses him up into the air. Spike lands on a big pink wet nose. SPLAT! SPIKE Hey, this feels very familiar... The pink nose twitches. SPIKE Oh oh, I got a bad feeling about this. Archie comes flying up. ARCHIE I must insist we go back and wait for the Princess this instant! Two giant eyes open up and look at Archie. ARCHIE I -oh A gigantic mouth opens in a huge smile. ARCHIE AKAAKAKKK! SPIKE Ahhhh! The creature wails - a loud mournful cry that rattles the babies. Archie is blown back like the "Maxell" commercial. ARCHIE Good Heavens!! Spike and Cleo are jumping up and down on the creature's chest. SPIKE We found it! CLEO We did!!! Tamara, Tamara!! Spike is hanging from the creatures nose. The creature looks at Spike with big round eyes. It twitches his nose. It is about to sneeze. CREATURE Ah... Ah... Ah... SPIKE Em, hey guys.... ARCHIE Oh my CREATURE ACHOOOO!!! The babies and Archie are blown across the BABIES/ARCHIE Aaaaaa! CUT TO: (9) EXT. IN FRONT OF THE TOWER The Jewel Riders are approaching the tall clock tower. There is an open door beckoning them to enter. The girls stand before the open door. TAMARA Hold up, the babies are calling. CLEO (os) We found it, you should see it, it's so cute! TAMARA (To Gwen and Fallon) They found some little creature that seems upset. Try to make friends, Cleo. We'll find you. The three girls raise their jewels and walk into the tower. ANGLE INSIDE Inside the tower is a floating Sundial GWEN What's a Sun Dial doing in here? FALLON (Using her Moonstone to scan it) Another illusion. TAMARA Something is glowing in the center. FALLON Gwen, Tarnara, look at this! The girls look around and see nothing but wall. TAMARA I don't see anything. FALLON Exactly. What happened to the door? GWEN Another illusion? FALLON No, this one's for real. We're trapped! GWEN No, there's another door over there. FALLON You're right, Gwen. Another door has opened up across the floor of the tower. The girls and 'corns move to the door and look in. There is a long stairway leading down. GWEN Well, it is a way out of this room. FALLON The only way. The Jewel Riders enter the door and start down the steps. (10) EXT. AERIAL The Dragon Wagon lands near the tower. Rufus is pointing into the tower door. RUFUS Witchy One, there is magic in there! Kale walks out of the Dragon Wagon. KALE We will follow them! RUFUS Yes! TWIG Yes, yes! RUFUS Yes, yes, yes! CUT TO: BONK! The Dweasels are booted inside the open door into tower. CUT (11) DARK CAVE The creature is sitting up and smiling. The babies are in front of it performing their magical tricks for the giant baby. Spike tumbles up onto Cleo and leaps to Sugar who tosses him up into the air - FLOP onto the big creature's belly. Spike slides down the fluffy belly into Cleo. SPIKE Wheeee! The creature opens his mouth into a big smile. CREATURE Laugh The creature has Archie wrapped in its arm. Only Archie's head is visible, his body wrapped in the nook of the giant creature's arm, held close. ARCHIE I do not find this amusing. A giant tongue licks Archie, causing his feathers to stand up straight. ARCHIE Doooo! Stop that this instant! CUT (12) DARK STAIRWAY WIDE The girls are making their way down the steps. The steps wind down against the wall of a huge cavern. There are thousands of steps. CLOSER TAMARA These steps just keep going. FALLON Gwen, you and Sunstar can fly down. GWEN Now that wouldn't be fair, flying while my friends walk down oh, about a thousand steps. FALLON More like ten thousand! Suddenly Gwen steps onto a step that activates a trap. The steps mall lay flat turning into a long slide. GIRLS Whoaa! Girls and 'corns go sliding down the slide at blazing speed. GWEN Try to slow us down! Jewels blaze out, trying to create friction against the side of the slide, but it doesn't work. The Jewel Riders slide down the winding ride. TAMARA I see something! GWEN It looks like - oh no FALLON It's another portal! The Jewel Riders hurtle towards the portal. The portal flares with magic as the Jewel Riders slide into it. GIRLS Ahhhhh!!! They vanish. ** COMMERCIAL BREAK ** ACT II (13) UNDERWATER A magic portal appears under water. The Jewel Riders slide out into the deep waters. Tamara holds up her Heart Stone. TAMARA Use the magic of the Mer-folk! The girls hold up their jewels. With a flash of magic from their jewels, the Jewel Riders are transformed into mermaids. Sunstar and Moondance are transformed into sea unicorns. TAMARA Everyone all right? GWEN (Swimming and twirling about) It's wonderful! FALLON I see a tunnel at the far end. GWEN All right. Let's swim! The girls and seacorns swim towards the tunnel. CUT TO: (14) UNDERGROUND CAVE The babies are pooped, lying down on the creature's belly. The big baby's big eyes blink and watch his new friends. Archie is struggles out of the creature's grasp. He manages to free himself. He dusts himself down. ARCHIE I have never been so humiliated in all my life! SPIKE Gee, I wonder where he came from. Sugar flies up to its face. SUGAR Where is your home? CREATURE Home... AHHHHH!!! Boo hoo Creature grabs Archie and hugs him to his face, crying buckets of tears all over him. ARCHIE Doo hoo hoo, Stop that crying at once! CLEO Please don't cry, we're your friends. SPIKE We'll help you get home. CREATURE ** sniffle ** SUGAR We like you, show him you like him, Archie. ARCHIE I will do no such thing!!! The creature looks at Archie with big round, soulful eyes. CLEO Give him a kiss. ARCHIE Gak! SPIKE Tamara said to make friends. ARCHIE Doooh, then will you let me go? The creature nods ARCHIE All right, *kiss* there! Archie gives the big baby a kiss on its cheek. The creature opens its mouth into a big smile and hugs Archie to him, squashing the owl. ARCHIE Gakkkkkkkk! SUGAR Good job, Archie, he loves you. ARCHIE Help! Help!! Splaooo! Kicking up his feet, the creature rolls over in delight, carrying Archie with him. SPIKE Hey, what's that? Sugar flies over to an object hidden under the creature. CLEO A jewel! We found a magic jewel! SUGAR Yeah, we found a jewel... we found a jewel! SPIKE Tamara, Tamara, we found a magic jewel! The babies are jumping up and down. The creature starts jumping up and down rattling Archie. ARCHIE Oh boy... CUT TO: (16) UNDERWATER The Jewel Rider mermaids and seacorns are making their way to the surface. Light rays filter down from the surface. TAMARA The babies have found a jewel! GWEN Wow, that's great, do you think it's a Wizard Jewel? FALLON This place sure seems like a wizard lair, complete with plenty of traps. The girls surface and find themselves in the center of a large ring. The ring is the middle of a giant Sun Dial, laying flat on the water. The girls hold up their jewels and morph back to human form. They climb out on to the sun dial which is floating in the middle of a lake in the center of the island. TAMARA What is this thing? GWEN It's a Sun Dial, just like the one we saw in the tower. FALLON Look at this. Fallon is inspecting a flat rock control panel. It has a large knob that turns an arrow set in a pattern of circles. In the center is an indentation for something it's missing. GWEN Let's see if we can get it to work. Maybe if I turn it... ugh. Gwen struggles to turn the knob, but it's stuck. GWEN It's stuck. TAMARA Try a little sun magic on it, it is a sun dial. GWEN All right. Gwen raises up her Sun Stone. GWEN Jewel of Sun, jewel of light help us make this thing work right! Gwen fires a beam of sun power at the panel. It glows with magic. The sun beam arcs out along one of the lines of the Sun Dial. FALLON Something's happening. A portal appears where the sun beam arcs off of the sun dial. The sun beam arcs off of an angle of the dial sending a beam out to a portal. A magic bridge forms connecting the dial to the portal. Gwen arcs her sun beam to another Sun Dial line and another portal opens, then another. GWEN Look at all these portals. FALLON If this is a wizard's lair, maybe this is how the wizard traveled. TAMARA I can see shapes, but it's very hazy. SUGAR (os) Tamara, something's happening. CLEO (os) A portal opened up! TAMARA Stay away from it, we may have found a way to get you. CLEO (os) Ok. TAMARA How's your new friend? SUGAR (os) Great, we're having fun. TAMARA That's nice. Tamara is studying a portal. GWEN Does this portal lead to the babies? TAMARA I can't tell. FALLON One way to find out, you guys wait here. TAMARA I think we should stick together. Gwen, your decision. GWEN We've come this far, we should stay together. Let's do it! By the magic of the Sun Stone! FALLON By the magic of the Moonstone! TAMARA By the magic of the Heartstone! The girls power up. They ride straight for the portal and leap through - And come face to face with a giant T-REX. It snaps it's big teeth at Gwen and Sunstar. REX Roar!!! FALLON Look out, Gwen! Sunstar dives and evades the monster's teeth. Fallon fires her Moonstone and bops it on the head. REX Oo! TAMARA I don't think this is the right portal! The girls are in a Jurrassic era land filled with dinos and steaming pools of lava. A giant pterodactyl swoops in. Tamara fires her Heart Stone and tickles it. The bird laughs so hard it falls out of the sky with a THUD! FALLON Gwen, the portal's closing! Sure enough the portal is shrinking behind them. GWEN Let's fly!! The Jewel Riders leap back through the portal just as the T-REX sticks his nose in behind them. The girls run across the magic bridge to the Sun Dial. The T-Rex's nose is stuck in the portal. The portal shuts, tweeking his nose. He pulls his nose back and the portal closes. GWEN You're right, next time, I'll stay here. CUT TO: (17) INT. TOWER STEPS Inside the tower cavern, Kale is wandering down the steps with the Dweasels tip-toeing beside her. BONK! KALE They must have gone this way, blasted magic doors! RUFUS I'm stepping... TWIG I'm sniffing... RUFUS Stepping! TWIG Sniffing! DWEASELS (singing together into the camera) Let's call the whole thing off! KALE You idiots! Find us a faster way down! Twig notices a magic button on a step, he points out the magic step to Rufus. TWIG Should we? RUFUS C''ould we?'' TWIG Would we? Twig pushes it. RUFUS Oh oh The stairs turn into a slide sending them sliding down. KALE Ahhhhheeei!!! RUFUS/TWIG Yeow wow!! (19) INT. CAVE The babies are looking at a blinking portal on the other side of the cave. CREATURE (Pointing) Home! ARCHIE Wait, we can't jump through until Tamara tells us it's all right. CREATURE Why? ARCHIE Because it could be dangerous. SUGAR Yeah, that's how you got here by stepping through the wrong place. ARCHIE You should have never wandered off alone CLEO It's a good thing we came along. Creature wraps them all up in his arms and gives them a big hug. ARCHIE Doo wah, enough already!!! SPIKE Say, what should we call it? CLEO Yeah, it needs a name. SUGAR How about Fred? ARCHIE No no no, that's no good! CLEO What then? ARCHIE Em, how about eh, Snowball? SPIKE Yeah! SUGAR Cool! CLEO Yea! Like it, Snowball? CREATURE Yea! It reaches out for Archie ARCHIE Do not squeeze the owl! Snowball stops. SNOWBALL Okay. CUT TO: (20) SUN DIAL ISLAND GWEN Tamara, can your Heart Stone point to the babies' Heart Stones? TAMARA Let's try it! Cleo, Sugar spike, I want you to light your Heart Stones. I'm going to try and find your Heartbeams with my jewel. (21) CAVE SUGAR OK, Tamara. ARCHIE Work together as a team. Concentrate on Tamara. The babies concentrate and light up their jewels. They smile with delight as the magic of their jewels shines out. (22) SUN DIAL ISLAND Tamara takes a position in the center of the portals. She holds up her Heart Stone. The portals are all hazy (like TV snow). We cannot see what lies behind them. TAMARA Are you guys ready? SPIKE/CLEO/SUGAR Yes / yes / ready! TAMARA Heart to Heart Stone, '' ''Friend to friend, '' ''Bring us back together again! Tamara fires out her Heartbeam. She swings it around at the different portals looking for a response. (23) CAVE The babies' heart beams are encircling the small portal. It glows with energy. ARCHIE That's it, keep the beams focused. Cleo, Sugar and Spike all concentrate with their little beams. (24) LAKE Kale has surfaced in another part of the lake. The Dweasels hang on to her. RUFUS That was some step. TWIG It certainly was, Ollie. KALE G''rimm, come and get me!!'' GRIMM (os) Mum Mum? Grimm flies out of the skies and skims the dragon wagon across the water. KALE Take us up! They can't be too far away. CUT TO: (25) SUN DIAL ISLAND Tamara is firing her Heart Beam at one portal than the other Gwen stands ready to fire her Sun Stone at the control panel. GWEN Which one is it? TAMARA I don't know. Come on, I know you can do this. (26) CAVE The babies are firing their jewels at the portal ARCHIE Still not working, dooot! Snowball watches the babies, then looks at the Wizard Jewel it found. He holds out the magic jewel and concentrates. A blast of magic hits the portal. It opens wide revealing a picture of Tamara and the other Jewel Riders. SUGAR We did it. There they are! CLEO Yea! ARCHIE Doohicky! (27) SUN DIAL ISLAND One of the portals lights up and becomes clear. GWEN Tamara, that one! Tamara swings her Heart beam around and directs it at the growing portal. Gwen fires her Sun Beam at the control panel and directs the reflection off the dial to the portal. A rainbow bridge appears over the water to the portal. FALLON Come on! TAMARA I've got you. Jump through! CLEO OK SPIKE Here we come! TAMARA Hurry! A giant thing comes leaping through the portal. It lands with a THUD! on the platform. Cleo, Sugar and Spike are riding on its back. Archie is clasped in its arms. Tamara releases her beam. BABIES Yea! The girls runs out to the creature as the babies leap down to Tamara. She hugs them. TAMARA Oh my babies! CLEO Look what we found Tamara TAMARA And what's your name? SPIKE He's Snowball SUGAR We named him ourselves TAMARA Hello, Snowball. SNOWBALL Hi! GWEN Archie, are you all right? ARCHIE (Squeezed tight in Snowball's arms) Yes. GWEN Would you like some help? ARCHIE Yes. TAMARA I see Snowball's become attached to Archie GWEN Please let Archie go. Snowball puts Archie down. ARCHIE Doowahh! Princess, thank goodness! Snowball fell into a portal in his world and landed here. CLEO And look what he found! ARCHIE A Wizard Jewel! KALE (os) Well, well, if you have found a Jewel, I suggest you hand it over right now! The Jewel Riders turn around and see Kale hovering above them. GWEN Kale!!! KALE Didn't think I'd miss out on all the fun, did you?! As a matter of fact, I haven't had any fun at all!! She raises her Dark Stone to whip out a blast. ARCHIE Princess! Archie tosses the Jewel to the Princess. Gwen tosses it to Fallon. Kale whips her Dark Stone at Fallon. Fallon does a double leap into the air, avoiding the Dark Stone's blasts. The Dark Stone blasts up a storm around the Jewel Riders. TAMARA Gwen, the Jewel seems to fit the shape in the rock! Kale swings around and flies in again for another strafing run. She attacks, firing the Dark Stone. Gwen and Tamara fire back deflecting the beams. The babies stand under the side of Snowball. GWEN Fallon, toss it to me! Fallon tosses the jewel across the Sun Dial to Gwen. Grimm swings in as Kale reaches to grab the Jewel - when Snowball bats the Dragon Wagon with his arms. The wagon goes flying into a portal and disappears. Gwen grabs the jewel and places it in the center of the stone panel. All of the portals come to life, revealing clear pictures inside of them. One has a picture of Avalon. One has a picture of the Jurassic world. One shows a picture of Snowball's world. Snowball leaps up and down pointing. SNOWBALL Home! TAMARA Is that your home? SNOWBALL Yes. Inside we see a bunch of creatures like snowball smiling and waving. GWEN This jewel controls all the portals here. The babies stand next to Snowball. CLEO Bye, Snowball, we're going to miss you. SUGAR We sure will. SPIKE But we're glad you're going home. Snowball sweeps them up and hugs them then lets them down and turns to Archie. ARCHIE Doo! Archie walks up to the creature. ARCHIE (Very brusk) So have a good trip. Good bye! Archie turns to go but Snowball sweeps him up and hugs him. ARCHIE (whispering so no one but Snowball can hear) Now listen here, be a good Snowball and take care of yourself and don't go wandering away from your home. I'll miss you. SNOWBALL You will!! Archie hugs Snowball. ARCHIE Yes, yes, now put me down before I start blubbering SNOWBALL Good bye The Jewel Riders wave good bye as Snowball leaps into the portal and appears with its parents. They hug him. FALLON Where do you suppose Kale ended up? KALE (os) Leave me alone, you overgrown lizard!! The girls see that Kale is being chased by the T-REX in Jurassic land. The Dweasels cling to her as Grimm flies them away. GWEN Let's get this jewel back to the Jewel Keep. She lifts out the jewel from the control panel. FALLON That one leads right into Avalon. TAMARA Well, what are we waiting for? GWEN Archie, what was that all about with Snowball? ARCHI E Nothing. What a pest! I'm glad he's home! *sniffle* GWEN Archie, I know you better than that, you've got a good heart under those feathers. ARCHIE Princess! Please!!! Never look under an owl's feathers! TAMARA That's why we love you as much as we do, Archie. Archie is caught in a group hug. The babies kiss him. ARCHIE *sigh* Well, I... dooot! Let's go home. The Jewel Riders walk together into the portal and vanish. Category:Second season Category:Scripts